Snap Out of It
by lnb16
Summary: *SPOILER*...How will Misato help Nana after the loss of a friend? One-shot


Ever Since Ren's death, Nana had been a mess. She barely had spoken, or eaten, or even left her room. Everyone was worried, but they were sure it was just a phase. Misato knew they were right, but Nana really needed to wake up to what was going on around her. She didn't want to hurt Nana any more, but Misato knew there was no other way. There was no way she'd allow Nana continue down this road of self-pity any longer.

Misato drew a deep breathe, gave a quick know, and walked into Nana's room. "Nana? I brought you some breakfast." Nana was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall and her feet draping over the side of the bed. Nana didn't look up from the ground to ask why Hachi wasn't bringing her breakfast. "Hachi decided to cook for everyone, so I offered to bring your food. I hope you don't mind." Misato waited for a reply, but none came. The lack of acknowledgement didn't truly surprise Misato, but she had hoped her appearance would show some sign of Nana coming back to reality. "Are you feeling okay this morning?" Misato asked hoping even for a simple nod. Misato knew this would be hard, but she quickly she realized she was not the right person for the job. "Nana? Please, snap out of it!" Misato snapped.

Nana actually looked up. What's wrong with her?

"Snap out of it!" Misato muttered. "Do you even realize what's happening around you? Do you see the pain you're causing your friends?" Misato cried, she definitely hadn't been the right person for this job.

"Excuse me?!" Nana said, her anger beginning to rise. How dare Misato suggest that she was causing her friends pain. She was the one that lost her fiancé, the love of her life, her soulmate.

Misato gave a small snort as she began to compose herself. "They all said this was a phase, and that you would be back to normal in no time. They just didn't want to hurt your feelings or have you mad at them, but this has to stop. I'm sorry, Nana, but you have to stop being so selfish."

"What are you talking about?" Nana exclaimed, Misato must've lost her mind.

"Think about your friends, how they are suffering! You aren't the only one who misses Ren. Takumi, no matter how much of a jerk he is, was very close to Ren. Same with Naoki, but now those two are busy taking care of Reira. Ren and Reira both knew what it was like to give up love for music, so they were very close. She won't accept that he's dead, she's in the hospital because she was so upset she stopped eating."

"Reira's in the hospital?" Nana couldn't believe this, she would've heard about something like this.

"Yea, thankfully Yasu and Takumi finally talked some sense into her. But Yasu, he's suffering so much. Ren was like a brother to him, the two of them grew up together. I have no idea how he's been able to keep himself together, maybe because he's so busy with work. The rest of the band is a wreck. Shin barely talks to anyone except Nobu and Hachi. He's still just a kid, but he's been through a lot. It's hard for him. Even though he and Ren were rivals they were still good friends, and Shin looked to Ren as an idol. When he found out about Ren's death he couldn't stop shaking. Hachi was the only thing that could comfort him." Misato paused letting it sink it.

Nana still wouldn't believe it. Misato must just be mad that Nana wished to be by herself for awhile. Her friends were fine, she was sure of it.

Misato sighed and began again. "You know since Ren didn't have a will all his belongings are yours, but Takumi gave something away. You probably would want to keep it, but I honestly think it's been keeping Nobu sane. Takumi knew the story of Nobu's start in music and how Ren influenced Nobu, so he gave Ren's guitar to Nobu. Except the strange thing is that Nobu hasn't played the guitar since the news of Ren's death. You know how much Nobu loves playing and composing, he used to play every night, even while you were on your solo tour. Now he just sits in his room and stares at the guitar, often coming out of his room with red, puffy eyes. Then there's Hachi…" Misato sighed.

Nana looked at the young girl in front of her. "Hachi's fine." Nana lied. She didn't want to hear of her best friend's pain.

"Hachi seems to be the strongest, right?" Misato asked, surprised to see Nana give a small nod. "Hachi actually talked to Ren a lot recently. He had helped her pick baby names, understand Takumi, and find a time when he would be able to see you again, so the two of you could make up." Misato paused to watch her idol begin to cry, she wanted so much to comfort her, but she had to continue. "Hachi is strong in front of you, but at night, when she's sure you're asleep she cries every night. I'm surprised you haven't woken up with her sobs. She doesn't just cry for Ren, but for you. She's worried she's lost her best friend and that she'll be alone in the world, with a new baby."

"I had no idea." Nana muttered

"I know." Misato softened "I'm sorry to have put you through this, it's very unlike me, but I thought you'd never come back to us. You had barely spoken since Ren's death, not even to him. Hachi and Nobu talk to him twice a day, which draws them closer. When Yasu's around he will talk to Ren for hours. Even Shin, will talk to Ren for a while. I'm sure they always mention how worried they are for you. Nana, you need to show them you are alright. They need you." Misato stopped. The girl finally let her tears fall as she wondered how she had managed to find the strength to get through that.

Nana got up, a little wobbly, from basically sitting for a month, and gave Misato a hug. Hoping to convey her gratitude through her actions, the only words she would be able to say would be to Hachi and Ren. Nana quickly let go of Misato and ran down the hall to Hachi's room, not even bothering to knock.

Hachi was drinking some tea while Nobu talked to Ren. The two of them looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Nana?! Is everything alright?" Hachi asked as she put down her tea and rushed to her friend. Nana just grabbed Hachi into a hug and cried into her shoulder.

"Thank you, Nana." Nana said in her best friend's ear. "I wouldn't have made it without you."


End file.
